


Why did I let go? -TsubaMari

by AnimeNerd4Life



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeNerd4Life/pseuds/AnimeNerd4Life
Summary: I was right there when it happened, I knew i had really not tried to.I couldn't ever forgive myself this time, I had passed the breaking point, and I knew, I shouldn't have let go, not for a second. But it was to late to turn back, she's gone... Maria is gone....Or so I thought.





	1. I let go physically.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to post this fic that I created here because i wanted to.  
> This fic was inspired by a drawing of TsubaMari that i found on the internet and I couldn't get it out of my head for a long time so I wrote this fic.  
> ENJOY

Tsubasa's P.O.V:

'BANG!'

I heared it, I felt it and I saw it. Noise. They suddenly appeared out of every corner these days, running about, being sent by this new enemy that we havn't uncovered yet, but we were close to succeeding in finding out who it was, which was a relief because we hated fighting noise these days, it was like every five minutes more noise would pop out of nowhere and try to cause mischief to us Symphogear users. But something was different about this group of noise, Of course they looked the same, and had the same strength as each other, and had small groups to fight in. but this was the worst it had ever been. Me and Maria got cornered by noise at the top of a building a few minutes ago, So we had no choice but to fight. We transformed and started to attack in synch, Our moves so similar, You'd think we were a reflection of another. But what we weren't expecting is, the noise slowly coming together and reforming to become a giant hideous alca noise. It got us right from behind, And it blew up right in our backs, forming a giant explosion that I protected myself from, using my blade as a shield to protect my body from being caught in the explosion. But then I realised that Maria wasn't with me.

"MARIA!"

She was pushed back by the sudden explosion, having no protection what so ever, and was pushed back near the edge of the building, now mere inches from falling off the edge of the building. She tripped. As fast as I could, I ran over just in time to catch her hand before she could Fall completely. She was dangling off the edge of the building, with me supporting and squeezing her right hand. But it was slipping out of my grasp slowly, and that just only made me squeeze it tighter.

"Let me go, Tsubasa..." 

Maria looked up at me and smiled, knowing that I couldn't hold her for long, the noise were slowly walking up behind Me and would soon kill me, but Maria came first, even if she wanted me to stay alive, But she knew I would 100% refuse to that kind of offer at the moment. I couldn't let Maria die. After all we have been through, I would never let her go this easily, she was my best friend after all. I knew, that if I let go, I would immediately regret that I ever even had the thought of letting go, I would blame myself until the breaking point, and just because I let go of her hand.

"Do you think I'm going to even listen to that kind of talk Maria?"

I replied, Tears threatening to fall, but I kept them concealed, knowing that If I cried, it would pain Maria's heart even more then it already was. I fake smiled at her, not wanting to lose hope and courage. My emotions eventually got the best of me after a few seconds, and small, delicate tears fell slowly down my cheeks and off my face and down the edge of the building. Maria just stared at me blankly for a few seconds, probably thinking I was a fool for crying at the worst time. But then the sides of her lips tugged into a small smile, her eyes showing sadness and grief. I couldn't let her risk her life for me again, I shall be the one to save her from the dark this time.

"you and I both know that you can't keep me up forever..." 

Maria's eyes started to form tears, indicating that she knew what I was thinking, and that she disagreed with my thoughts. I couldn't. I wouldn't! My eyes showed great determination as I started to slowly pull her up, but with each inch I pulled her up, she started to slip more, and more. I couldn't bare it, I didn't want to think of anything else but saving her, even if it ment my life!

"don't talk like that! I'm going to save you, Even if you like it or not! You are my best friend, and probably even more! And for that! You deserve to be saved! I will never let you die Maria!" 

I cried, looking at Maria's soft, loving, turquoise eyes. She showed thankfulness, and happiness. I want to save her. She shall not die. Not today. I have to much to confess to her, I need to express my feelings. NOW!

"Ts-Tsubasa... Thank you... I've wanted to hear something like that for a long time..."

Maria cried happily, staring at me happily with great gratitude evident on her face. I felt great courage, confessing to her like this. And she liked it. I shall never let her go, not after this, It's to early to think of her death. I need to think positive and believe I can save her. I shall put my love towards Maria first.

"I shall never let you go... Even if the world ends right now..."

I knew she believed in me now, And I her. We could truely trust each other. Maria.... My true happiness....

"I wish I could say you're right but... It's to late..."

I could feel her hand slipping quickly from my grasp, I squeezed it tighter, hoping to stop it from slipping. I couldn't react fast enough though.

"Tsubasa... I know it's a bit late but..... I like you.... With everything I have... Just if we might never see each over again.."

She whispered, knowing those words were to me and me only. Her fingers were slipping from my hand. She was falling. No. No. No! I couldn't let this happen! We just confessed our feelings for each other and Maria is al ready knocking at death's door.

But that was the moment I regretted everything. Her hand slipped out of mine.

"MARIA!!!!" 

I screamed watching her fall down to the bottom, her tears flying as she fell closer and closer to the bottom. My tears came down uncontrollably, I could not stop the massive pain in my heart. Then I suddenly turned around not wanting to watch Maria fall down to the bottom. I looked at the noise who were slowly coming towards me. I glared at them with pure hatred. I looked up at them, my eyes giving a look of 100% future vengeance in store. And that was the first time I ever looked like I was going berserk. I silently whispered 'Ignite Module, Bakken!', Transforming my Ame No Habkiri into it's Ignite Module form. I looked at the noise threateningly, showing pure hatred to each and every one of them, promising death to each one. I could only utter one more sentence. 

"DIE BASTARDS!"


	2. Where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria. alive. safe. healthy.
> 
> My expectations had betrayed me.
> 
> Maria. gone. crying. death. love.

Tsubasa's P.O.V:

"DIE!!!"

After 15 mins of fighting, I was still furiously swinging my sword around, sending it in flames as I slashed the Noise with pure hatred, It was all their fault after all... That she was gone.   
All I could do in return was kill those packs of noise then let out my revenge on the one who sent the noise to attack us in the first place. I couldn't let her death go to waste, So I had to fight, just for her, because I owed her a lot, For fixing the whole in my heart that appeared when Kanade had died.   
it was only right.   
Maria risked her life for me... And just because she liked me back, it was truely sorrowful, but I felt content for a second knowing that she had feelings for me as I did for her.   
Maria was truely special, So I couldn't just forget about her and let her be sent to the place where Kanade went to when she died.   
I had to think positive. And believe everything was going to be alright,  
But deep inside, I knew it wasn't.   
Maria just died. For me.   
It kinda reminded me of that one time when we defeated carol....

(Flash back) "Tsubasa?" Maria said, happily through the the communicator that she was currently trying to use while fighting her fake double that was trying to get a hold of her emotions while her clone was swinging the gugnir spear at her endlessly, but Maria couldn't couldn't block it for much longer. "Singing with you was so much fun... I hope we can do it again..." She paused, silently crying as she whispered her last sentence.   
"If we can... I want to sing all night..." Maria said, sounding happy enough, but all Tsubasa could do in response was fall down to her knees, and start to cry, thinking Maria's time was over, and that was the moment the whole Chaffeu exploded, bringing Maria, Shirabe and Kirika with it, But they survived luckily, and Maria lived up to sing again with Tsubasa. But their one night together of singing was still yet to come.

(Present) All I could do was become angrier at myself for being so vulnerable to let Maria go at such the wrong time. I was breathing quickly and loudly. Slashing violantly at the noise, while others just kept coming.  
Maria. Maria. Maria!   
I couldn't let her death go to waste.... Not now... I could feel my body going berserk against all the noise, rapidly slashing at all of them, not noticing Tachibana, Shirabe and Kirika staring in horror at me from the other side of the building, to outstanded to assist Me against the noise, But what I didn't notice was Yukine silently smirking behind Tachibana, seeming to be looking like she just won the Olympics, It was very strange no doubt, And just looked scary.   
"TSUBASA-SAN STOP!" Tachibana yelled at me from across the building, concern evedent in Her golden eyes.   
I could feel the two younger Symphogear users restrain my arms from behind, gripping my hands tightly, as if they let go they would instantly regret it.   
Tachibana and Yukine just went to finish off the noise, Yukine pulling her crossbows out of her gear, then pulling the trigger, and surprisinglay, it made them instantly disappear, But I didn't see fast enough to to see it. 

Tachibana instantly stared in aw at Yukine as she walked towards me smirking.   
"Nice try Senpai, But that's the weakest state I've ever seen you in. Is something the matter?" Yukine asked mockingly, seemingly already knowing what happened, but I didn't realise it.   
I strongly realised the two smaller Symphogear users grip off me and then stood up on my own and looked down at Yukine darkly.   
"It's non of your business... Now get out my way..." I replied coldly, turning away and pushing passed Yukine and Tachibana walking towards the elevator after de transforming.  
I didn't even notice The triumphant look on Yukine's face when I got on the elevator.   
I needed to see if Maria's remains were at the bottom. Or if she was well and whole. I didn't know, But I was about to find out.

I got out the front door and looked around, there had been no signs of a crash, or dint in the pavement, And Maria wasn't anywhere to be seen, and this was directly where Maria was going to crash accept there was no sign that anyone had even layed a footstep on it. But I couldn't see her anywhere.

Wait... If Maria isn't here....

Then where is she?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I actually got somewhere! Next chapter will be available in a few minutes so just wait!


	3. Chill, sadness, friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone... without her comfort... or her warmth....  
> It was truly cruel.  
> But at least I had others there for me... for a while.

No ones P.O.V XD:

"No traces of Maria Cadenzavna Eve were found anywhere through out the scene of the crime or anywhere else in the city." Fujitaka exclaimed, turning his chair around to face Genjuro and the five Symphogear users standing behind their commander, his head looking down in apology.

"No Security cameras around the city have picked up anything either, It's strange, it's as if something or someone has perposely hacked into the city's files and taken out all evidence that the scene actually happened. I'm so sorry Commander, Girls." Tomosato stood up and bowed in apology, Genjuro frowning and his arms crossed in responce to their gestures. 

"search the whole country if you must, We can't let the united nations find out about her disappearance other wise we could be in big trouble. Search more thoroughly, do what you must to find Maria-San!" Shouted Genjuro at the two.

"Yes commander!" They yelled back in unison, immediately turning back to their laptops to do more research on the topic at hand.

Shirabe squeezed Kirika's hand lightly, turning to find Kirika's concerned, empty face, Shirabe's saddest moments was when Kirika was like this, afraid, scared and worried. "what do you think happened to Maria, Kiri?" Shirabe asked quietly, her breath loud and her voice scared. "I don't know, Desu." Kirika's answer was short but meaningful, she truely didn't know where the pink haired idol had gone, but she squeezed back Shirabe's hand just as affectionatly.

"It will be ok." Shirabe smiled slightly, patting Kirika's head in slight reassurence.

"Well I'm sure she can handle herself, if you ask me." Chris exclaimed, trying hard not to let a small bit of concern to weave into her sentence, but honestly failing.

"But... if she did crash, wouldn't her Symphogear be shattered or cracked?" Hibiki asked, trying hard not to stay too sad for her own likes.

"Symphogears wouldn't shatter that easily right?" Miku added, popping up behind Hibiki and pointing out that Chris's face had the look of envy to Miku, Chris just waving her off casually in a furious blush. 

"Well it wouldn't matter if it did crack, because she is strong enough to defend herself right?." Chris pointed out, not seeming moved by all their complaints and questions.

"Of course not." Everyone turned to see Tsubasa leaning against the wall behind them, her right leg leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her face all stoic and serious but it was a face that couldn't be read easily, only the smartest people would recognise it as Tsubasa's depressed mode, And Hibiki easily saw right through Tsubasa's stern, cold mask, there was sadness and grief, that hadn't been there since....

'Kanade....' Hibiki thought sadly, reminded by the thought that Kanade was dead. She never knew much about Kanade, but that wasn't enough to not call her one of her best friends, and just for saving her life was much more than enough of a thank you to Hibiki's golden personality.

"Tsubasa, glad that you're here. Are you sure you haven't the slightest detail of where Maria-San has gone?'' Genjuro took the risk of mentioning Maria to Tsubasa at a time like this.

Tsubasa banged her fist against the wall, "I wish I did, I would do anything to know what has happened, I'd give anything to know where she is." Tsubasa said sternly and angrily, brushing off the sad Elfnein behind Genjuro and the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chris snickered. "How weak, just gonna do nothin' over this and just sulk all day?, how weak can a person get." Hibiki, Kirika and Shirabe stared back at Chris in horror, Genjuro wide eyed and Elfnein's face a copy and paste of the other three girls.

Tsubasa's eyes covered by her bangs, she stalked slowly up to Chris, her heels clicking against the metal floor as she walked briskly over to Chris and grabbed her by the collar, not realising that what Chris said was only a joke.

"You have no Idea what you are infering to, right now, Yukine." Tsubasa looked at Chris coldly, her eyes glaring daggers into Chris's soul.

Chris just grinned. "see! thats more like it!" Tsubasa's patience running thin, her grip tightening on Chris's collar.

"Now calm down girls." Genjuro pulled the two apart, holding Tsubasa back from a well thought through fight in mind. "I don't want to have to take drastic measures here, we have a important mission to complete right now so I suggest you stand down for now." Genjuro warned, glaring at both of the girls.

After a few moments of silence, Tsubasa spoke up. "I'm leaving." She explained quickly before turning her body around and walking quickly to the metal automatic doors in front of her.

Chris went to far, and she knew it, she just didn't want to admit it.

Genjuro turned to Chris and glared at her in dissapointment. "Not my fault." is all Chris admitted before turning around to cross her arms in a Tsundere sought of fashion.

Miku looked dissapointed in Chris and shook her head dissaprovingly. Chris hooked on to this immediately and looked down in a regretful stare, looking down straight at the floor as if it had wronged her somehow. 

"Hibiki-Kun?" Genjuro turned to Hibiki, exchanging some knowing glances with her before Hibiki nodded and ran off into the direction where Tsubasa angrily stormed off from.

Kirika held Shirabe close to her, concerned, Shirabe just staring at the place where Hibiki was moments ago.

***********************************************************************************************

Tsubasa stormed down the hall and turned a few corners to reach the exit to the elevator, but before she could even lay her finger onto the up button on the elevator, she was sure she heared someone call her name from behind so she tilted her head to the side annoyingly and examined the face of the girl running up to her, realising it was non other than Hibiki, but it didn't change her mind about leaving and she just pressed the button, the elevator spreading it's doors before her.

"W-Wait! Tsubasa-Chan!" Hibiki called out to the Blue headed idol, Tsubasa not turning her head to look at her comrade as she was too focused on leaving this god damn facility, because if S.O.N.G couldn't find Maria, then she would, even if it meant doing it alone, she didnt care.

She was about to walk into the elevator before her wrist was gripped by Hibiki's hand and that made Tsubasa's full attention be put on Hibiki, but she still didn't turn her head to face the small girl.

"Let me go Tachibana." Tsubasa demanded coldly, trying to pry her wrist out of Hibiki's strong grip but effortlessly failing to do so.

"Tsubasa-Chan!" I can't let you go off to find Maria-San on your own!" Hibiki stomped her foot, earning a few moments of silence before she spoke up again.

"Please! We all need you!" Hibiki shouted, her facial features displaying great determination but Tsubasa still not facing her to see it.

"I said let me go Tachibana." Tsubasa demanded angrily, her voice dripping with venom, it would have even made Chris scared.

"I won't! Not when I need to speak to you!" Hibiki yelled, determined to make Tsubasa listen to her.

Suddenly, Tsubasa stopped struggling, she just stood there for few moments before shoving her hand out of Hibiki's grip and quickly turning sround to face the short girl. "Make it quick. I have things to do." She didn't, She just wanted to get away from everyone without having to shed her tears in front of them and look like a fool.

Hibiki took a deep breath, her face confident and determined as she gathered up all the courage she had and let out her words out of her mouth.

"you aren't alone, we are here for you, big or small the problem may be, we Symphogear users will be here to support each other if anything happens! And that time is now, so stop trying to pretend it's nothing when you clearly are upset! So Please! Just let us help you and we will all get through this together! I promise! I don't want to see an other friend hurt over the bad things that we've been through, but no matter what problem we have faced so far, we actually had the determination to help each other, and not be afraid to tell each other the little problems we have faced during our wonderful times together! So please! don't let this incident tear up apart! We can do this together if you just let us help you!" Hibiki said, meaningfully, with all her heart put into each and every single word.

Tsubasa stared at her wide eyed for a few moments.

"..." Tsubasa stayed silent for about a minute or two before Hibiki spoke up again.

"Please... Tsubasa-Chan... let us help you..." Hibiki said.

Suddenly, Hibiki turned to see Chris, Miku, Kirika and Shirabe walking slowly towards them, Kirika running up to both of them and hugging Tsubasa lightly.

"We will help find Maria, desu!" Kirika grinned up at the blue haired girl.

"Kiri-Chan, Don't I get a hug to?" Shirabe asked from behind Hibiki, pouting slightly.

"desu!" Kirika jumped onto Shirabe and hugged her tightly, making Shirabe smile lightly and blush a bit.

"Ya know, I had this talk with Miku over here," Chris pointed to the smiling Miku behind her casually. "And I wouldn't actually mind going to look for the pink haired girl anyways, I'm chill with anything for now." Chris blushed furiously, Tsubasa staring at her in surprise.

"And of course I'll help to!" replied Elfnein, appearing out from behind Miku and walking up to Tsubasa and bowing slightly before smiling warmly up at Tsubasa.

they all grinned happily, Miku joining in on the group hug they were giving Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smiled warmly.

"Thank you everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG OMG. I Am so proud of this chapter for some reason <3  
> Anyways, can anyone send me ideas for a new chapter? It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
